


Waiting (During the Final Fight), and After

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Commander Cullen's Thoughts [18]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily





	Waiting (During the Final Fight), and After

Cullen paces around in his office waiting. She will win, he thinks as he tries to fight the flashes of nightmares that take root in his mind and heart. Restless, he exits his office, and heads toward the keep. He forces himself to not look up, to not try to see how the battle is going. Sighing as he enters Solas's rotunda, he continues on. As Cullen walks through the main hall, people nod to him, though do not stop him to talk. He silently thanks the Maker for that as he slips into the door leading to Josephine's office and the war room. Cullen takes up pacing around the war room, as he stares down at the map on the table. "Maker please, let her win this, let her come back to me." He pleads, "she is my whole world, my future. I love her, please Maker..." Seconds, turn to minutes, minutes to hours, and he waits for her. 

"It is won." Cole says, appearing on the table, startling Cullen. "She sent me to tell you, the fight is over. She is coming back to Skyhold." Cullen's anxiety fades away, replaced with an overwhelming joy. Thanking Cole, he walks quickly out of the war room, letting Josephine know on his way. He stands at the landing between the two sets of stairs leading up to the keep with Leliana and Josephine, watching Shaelya walking toward them. The three of them bow slightly before Cullen steps toward her and pulls her into a hug and kisses her. They smile at one another, before turning to face the crowd around the stairs.

 

Cullen watches Shaelya mingle with all of her inner circle and residents of Skyhold. He follows her as she heads toward her quarters. "Ah, you were able to get away." He says smirking. "I thought I might take some more of your time after all." 

"I was hoping you might." She replies, as she opens the door behind her and leads him in. They hold hands walking up the several flights of stairs. Sitting on her sofa, they hold each other close. "I was hoping to ask you something."

"Hm?" 

"I was wondering if you would move in with me." Shaelya looks at him and smiles. "I think of this as our room, our space and I would like for it to fully be so."

"Are you sure?" He asks cautiously, "I might keep you up at night with my nightmares. And if I can't sleep, I work late into the night. I don't want to disturb you." 

"I am sure." She replies quickly, "ma vhenan, I love you, and I want you by my side. Will you at least consider it?"

"Yes." Cullen says, grinning at Shaelya. The thought of going to bed with her every night, and waking up with her each morning brings him joy beyond measure. This woman, his love is the most amazing woman he's ever known, and she wants him with her. 

"Yes?" 

"I will move in with you." Cullen says, and leans in to kiss her. "I love you, Shaelya." She looks as though she is glowing, and Cullen watches as she immediately jumps up from the sofa and starts to plan his move.


End file.
